


Always here

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: C is for Common [21]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason is not okay, M/M, Making Out, Molestation, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Jason thought that he could handle having sex with Dick despite everything that's happened tonight.He thought wrong.{{Another request. One of two endings to 'The danger of heels'.}}
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: C is for Common [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Always here

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the first part of this fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964230)
> 
> [Here is the alternate ending.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316398)

Dick wasn’t expecting this to happen at all. After sorting everything out with Tim and then waiting around for the cops to show up, and God was he embarrassed to see some of his work colleagues while he was dressed like this. Naturally, they went through the normal rigmarole of him having to help out Red Robin with a case blah blah blah he was undercover and Jason just got ‘caught in the crossfire’. It’s nothing they haven’t lied their way through before.

The cops buy it, the situation is dealt with and Dick plans on getting his ass home, having a shower that will hopefully burn off a full layer of skin before he has a restless sleep. Instead, as they’re about to leave and Tim, of course, offers to drop them off wherever they want to be but both Dick and Jason decline his offer, Jason turns to Dick just as he’s about to call for a cab.

“Do you want to come back to mine? Or… I could come to yours.” Jason shrugs and Dick freezes up completely. They’d already assured Tim that he could leave, knowing that he was going to spend the rest of the night up finishing working on the case anyway.

“Um… you want to stay with me tonight?” Dick asks. Jason crosses his arms over his chest as he shifts his stance and the action almost draws Dick’s attention down to the short skirt he’s wearing but he manages to keep his gaze on Jason’s face.

“It’s not like we didn’t just make out for like twenty minutes,” Jason states smugly with a shrug and a smirk. “Plus, I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, it’s you I’m worried about.”

“I already told you, I’m okay.” Jason murmurs as he drops his hands and steps into Dick’s space. He takes Dick’s hands in his own, thumbs brushing over his knuckles. “You can say no.”

“No, I mean-” Dick huffs out a breath and lowers his gaze. “If you want to, it’d put me at some ease being able to y’know… know that you’re safe tonight.”

“So, to yours?” Jason asks and Dick nods almost too eagerly as he pulls his hands from Jason’s own again and calls for a cab.

The drive back to Dick’s also isn’t what he expects. He didn’t think that Jason would want to be handsy at all, and yet he is. His hands are all over Dick’s thighs and waist and he continuously leans into Dick’s side and kisses his neck and shoulders until Dick gives in and grabs his face and kisses him properly. Jason only gets friskier from there, but nothing too serious. Wandering hands that never reach their desired destination and bruising kisses and teeth against Dick’s neck.

Dick insists on paying the cabbie before he’s dragging Jason up to his apartment. Jason’s hand are still on him, but he’s being significantly less distracting now. At least with his hands and mouth, everything he murmurs into Dick’s ear is probably worse. Saying that he’s thought about this before, that he’s wanted to get a taste since he was Robin. It’s not really a surprise, Dick wasn’t oblivious to Jason’s kid crush, but he hadn’t thought that maybe Jason never really grew out of it.

Naturally, the moment that they’re inside, Jason’s crowding Dick up against the door and kissing him for all he’s worth again. It leaves Dick breathless and pushing his hips up into Jason’s until he slots his thigh between Jason’s own. Jason grinds down into him without restraint and there’s no need for imagination, with Jason’s skirt not at all in the way and the thin underwear he’s wearing makes it hard not to take in how hard and wet Jason’s cock is against him.

Dick lets out a noise that’s pretty close to a growl as he grabs Jason by the hips and pulls his body even closer before he hooks his hands under the backs of Jason’s thighs. And instantly, Jason’s gripping Dick’s shoulders and hoisting himself up into his grasp. Dick’s fingers lightly dig into Jason’s thighs as he just holds him there for a moment, pressed fully against him as he kisses the breath out of them both until he has to pull back because he feels dizzy.

“Fuck Dickie, you have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this.” Jason manages to pant, his chest heaving so much that the tight top he’s wearing almost looks like it wants to burst. Dick wets his lips and leans in to mouth softly at Jason’s throat before he pushes off the wall and carries Jason through the apartment.

“I always suspected you’d be heavy, but I always forget you weigh more than Bruce.”

“I know I shouldn’t be offended but I am.” Jason huffs in an unamused tone. Dick snorts and gives Jason’s thighs a slight squeeze.

“I’m not calling you fat. But I’ve waited a long time to have your thighs wrapped around me.” He admits as he heads into his room and walks over to his bed.

“They’re apparently my best feature.”

Dick hums as he lays Jason out on his bed and crawls over him, pinning him beneath him as he grinds his hips down against Jason’s own. “I wouldn’t say best, but they’re pretty good,” Dick admits as he leans down to kiss Jason again.

Jason makes a content noise and kisses him back with the same eager force that he had before, his arms wrapping around Dick’s neck. Dick runs a hand down Jason’s body and palms him through his underwear firmly. Jason groans into the kiss and rocks his hips up into Dick’s hand roughly. Dick sighs contently as he feels Jason’s cock twitch against his palm, his own cock straining against the confinements of his shorts.

He almost melts against Jason, loving the feeling of him against his body and the firm press of their lips together. It makes his mind race, makes him think back to all the times he’d wished he’d had the guts to actually ask Jason out. And makes him realise that even now, with Jason in his bed and his hand around Jason’s cock, he still hasn’t.

He pulls back from the kiss and Jason lets out a small noise of complaint but doesn’t chase Dick’s mouth. He drops his head back against the bed and rolls his hips against Dick’s hand forcefully, fingers trailing down Dick’s arms slowly. The way Dick’s looking at him makes him pause though.

“What?”

“Nothing, just… you’re gorgeous.”

“It’s the make-up.” Jason hums with a cocky smirk. Dick rolls his eyes and squeezes Jason’s cock more, making him gasp.

“I mean sure, you look hot done up like this, but you know I’m talking in a more general sense.” Dick murmurs. Jason’s breath catches a little in his throat, Dick can tell by the noise that he makes and the way his chest expands. Dick smiles a little and Jason swallows, putting on a smirk again.

“Most people would say I’m sexy and that you’re more the gorgeous type.”

“You can be both, Little Wing.” Dick hums as he leans in to press a firm kiss to Jason’s lips again. Jason makes a noise like maybe he’s disagreeing, but Dick doesn’t pay it much mind as he pulls back again and let’s go of Jason’s confined cock. “Rollover for me?”

“Fuck,” Jason grunts as he wastes no time to do as Dick asks and turns over onto his stomach, leaning on his crossed arms as he looks back at Dick over his shoulder. The action of him rolling over has his skirt uncovering even more of his ass, even though Dick knows it was barely long enough to cover it in the first place. Dick’s hands press into the hard muscle of Jason’s thighs and slide up.

Dick pushes his fingers hard enough into Jason’s skin to leave white line behind as he slides his hands up to Jason’s ass. He pushes Jason’s skirt up even more and takes in the sight of the lacy underwear he’d worn. Because it went with everything else he was wearing.

“Are these really just for show, Jaybird?” Dick asks and his tone is a little teasing as he runs his finger along the edge of the underwear, lightly tracing the shape in Jason’s skin.

“For the record, I could have worn a jock, and thought about it but they do match better. But no, they’re not just for show.” Jason admits and even though he sounds a little bashful about it, his smirk doesn’t leave his lips. Dick grins and grabs the side of them and pulls them out of the way, licking his lip as he gets a look at Jason’s hole.

“They do look good on you,” Dick admits as he lifts his free hand and sucks a finger into his mouth. Jason makes a low noise at the praise as Dick slicks up his finger before he drops his hand to Jason’s ass again. He teases the tip of his finger against Jason’s rim, slicking him up as best he can with his spit.

Jason’s thighs shake and his breath leaves him on shaky exhales as he tries to keep himself steady and relaxed. His muscles are tense, and Dick keeps rubbing his thumb into Jason’s skin to help keep him relaxed as he massages Jason’s rim firmly. Jason drops his head forward and grips the back of his own hair, tugging slightly on the strands as he lets out a deep groan.

Dick takes it as the okay he needs and presses his finger slowly into Jason. When Jason’s muscles don’t tense any further and he makes another small noise, Dick keeps pressing in until his finger is deep inside Jason’s body. He kisses Jason’s lower back as the younger sighs and lifts his head again.

“Good?” Dick asks and Jason makes a noise and nods, shifting his legs to spread them a little.

“Yeah Dickie, always knew you’d be good at this.” Jason moans softly. Dick grins and slowly works his finger in and out of Jason’s body, working him open at a steady pace. Jason starts to relax and Dick’s able to work a second finger in alongside the first, keeping Jason stretched open.

Jason moans softly and relaxes almost completely against the bed now, rolling his hips back against Dick’s hand. Dick kisses Jason’s ass softly before he kisses up his body, pushing himself up to lean over Jason’s back. Jason shivers at the feeling of Dick’s body over his own, closing his eyes as he takes in the warmth and the weight. Dick kisses up to Jason’s ear, lips brushing against the lobe as he spreads his fingers slowly but wide in Jason’s body.

“I just know you’re gonna feel so good, and I’ll make you feel good too, I promise.” Dick murmurs into Jason’s ear and there’s an obvious smirk on his lips given the tone of his voice, the way it purrs and almost rumbles in his chest, and his body is so big and heavy against Jason’s own, pushing and pushing, pinning him down until he can’t move-

Jason’s eyes snap open and a strangled noise gets caught in his throat and his instant reaction is to turn away from the body against him and attack in a means to defend himself. But the fingers in his body pull back and the hand that comes to rest on his hip isn’t gripping or harsh, it barely holds onto him and the hand is soft and smooth, not rough and aggressive. Jason swallows thickly and squeezes his eyes shut again as the hand moves and slowly glides up his back.

“Jase?” Jason startles out of his headspace at the nickname. Only Dick calls him that, and only when he’s worried. Jason swallows again and manages to turn his head, his body stiff and unable to move from the position he’s in. Dick’s eyes are wide with concern and he carefully lifts his hand to cup Jason’s cheek.

“Hey, hey what happened?” Dick asks and Jason makes another noise at the realisation of what did actually happen. He wasn’t here he was… there… with him. Jason’s body shudders and he runs his fingers through his hair as he slowly sits up. Dick follows him and the worry on his face makes Jason’s chest feel tight.

“I’m sorry,”

“Hey, no, don’t apologise, Jay.” Dick murmurs as he shifts his weight and sits in front of Jason properly without being too much in his space. He keeps his hands to himself but keeps his full attention on Jason.

Jason grabs the end of his skirt and pulls it down over himself, like suddenly he feels way too exposed and Dick’s chest aches. He wets his lips and clears his throat a little. “I can get you something to change into.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay Jason.” Dick cuts in and Jason’s shoulders sag. He lets out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, I… I thought I’d be fine…”

“Jason,” Dick stresses and he carefully lifts his hands, and when Jason doesn’t recoil, he carefully cups his cheeks and holds his face softly. “You have nothing to be sorry for, especially for not being okay. I don’t expect you to be.”

Jason swallows thickly and nuzzles into Dick’s hands with a soft sigh. “I… a jumper and some pants would be… nice. Thank you,” Jason murmurs. Dick’s pulling back so that he can grab some clothes almost instantly, passing them off to Jason before he turns away from him so he’s not invading his privacy. He changes into a hoodie and sweats himself before he joins Jason again on the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

Jason pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs as he rests his cheek on his knee. Dick fiddles a little with the sleeves of his jumper as he glances up at Jason every now and then. But when the silence becomes too thick, making Dick feel antsy, he has to say something. “We don’t… have to if you don’t want… but do you want to talk about it?”

Jason shrugs. “There’s not much to talk about, just PTSD, y’know? It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known and… it’s only happened maybe twice before but I guess because of tonight… just what you said and the way you said it… it reminded me of the first time.”

Dick swallows thickly, but it doesn’t make the lump in his throat or the threat of bile rising go anywhere. “I’m sorry, Jason.”

“It’s not your fault, don’t apologise, Dickie.” Jason sighs. Dick inhales slowly and shuffles to the side a little and pats the spot next to him.

“Lie down with me?” He offers and Jason’s smile is weak and a little sad, but he shifts all the same and lays out beside Dick, curled up on his side, facing the older. Dick reaches up and carefully pushes Jason’s hair back from his face. “I hate that you had to go through that. Not just tonight. Every time that you have. I’d do anything to fix that.”

Jason’s lip twitches slightly and he brings his hands up to tuck them under his head. “I know you would.”

Dick clicks his tongue as he slowly runs his fingers down the side of Jason’s face and neck. Jason just watches him, unmoving. But the tension in his body has ebbed away some, and it’s unsettling how easily Jason can switch from distraught to calm like it doesn’t bother him, how easily he can cover up when he’s not okay.

“You never have to be okay around me, Jay. You know that, don’t you?” Dick asks in a low voice and Jason manages a small nod. Dick offers him another soft smile and tips his head a little. “Can I kiss you?”

And Jason’s lip manages to curl into a smile that’s still small, but more genuine. “Yes,”

Dick shuffles forward enough to wrap his arms loosely around Jason’s body so that he doesn’t feel trapped as he leans in to kiss him again. And as he rubs Jason’s back and Jason shifts closer into him, his foot rubbing idly over the side of Dick’s calf, he feels Jason relax more against him. And when their kisses start to taste a little salty and Jason’s body shakes a little, Dick doesn’t pull back and address it. Because that’s not what Jason needs, instead, Dick keeps kissing him and keeps rubbing his hands over Jason’s body.

The only sound for a long time is the soft sounds of their lips meeting and Jason’s stuttering breath. Until Dick starts murmuring soft reassurance between kisses, telling Jason that it’s okay, that not being okay is okay as well. That he’s not going anywhere, and he’ll never hurt Jason. And it’s Jason that pulls himself closer to Dick and wraps his limbs tight around Dick’s body before he presses his face firmly into Dick’s neck. Dick just holds him close, stroking his hair and rubbing his back as he closes his eyes and lets Jason have from him all that he needs.

And when Jason murmurs a low ‘thank you’, Dick kisses the top of his head and whispers softly; “I will always be here for you, Little Wing.”


End file.
